


Rivulet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [756]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony just has bad luck with cars.





	Rivulet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/27/2001 for the word [rivulet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/27/rivulet).
> 
> rivulet  
> A small stream or brook; a streamlet.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #407 Car.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rivulet

Tony didn’t know how this could have happened. He knew he had bad luck with cars, but this was insane. His car was floating down a rivulet. Well it was probably mostly sinking. Still it appeared to be moving with the flow of the brook at least a little. 

It was only a small stream. It shouldn’t have been able to sweep his car away, but apparently it had. He’d left his car for only a few minutes to check something out and next thing he knew it was floating off down the river. Gibbs was going to have his head for this one.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know anyone else who could come pick him up and help him retrieve his car from wherever it ended up. Breathing a sigh of despair, Tony called Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
